


A Bad Day Made Better

by CommanderLexaTrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLexaTrash/pseuds/CommanderLexaTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you had a really rough day at Hogwarts? You woke up late for classes, and you just couldn’t get the day straight. What if when you went back to your dorm that night, anxious to get the day over with, you pull back your blankets to see a care package, filled with all of your favorite goodies and joke items to get you to laugh?</p>
<p>All from your favorite Weasley twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Day Made Better

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an imagine from the tumblr blog imagine-the100-loki-potter

Your day started poorly enough—you hadn’t gotten much sleep because you were awake until three in morning doing Snape’s stupid essay on the latest potion you studied in class, and as a result, you overslept. You never overslept, even if you pulled an all-nighter—your alarm usually screeched like a mandrake, enough to wake up all of your roommates, but today it must have sounded like a heavenly choir because here you were, haphazardly picking out clothes from your dresser and calling Snape every foul name you knew. 

Even though you managed to make it to Potions on time, the anxiety of oversleeping poisoned your mood. You couldn’t help but scowl when Snape collected your rushed essay, and the thought of sitting through a double D.A.D.A. class with Umbridge later in the day made you want to slam your head against your desk—repeatedly.

Luckily, you had Charms as a buffer period. You sat with your friends, willingly joking about your bad day, when Flitwick tapped his wand, collecting rolls of parchment.

Your heart stopped. You had forgotten about Charms homework. How could you forget?!

Grumbling now about your lost day, you wandered into lunch and found that they were serving your least favorite meal. As you reluctantly chewed through the meal, you sat with George Weasley, one of your closest friends, while he chattered on about the latest product he and Fred were working on. You knew he was trying to soothe your chaotic brain, but you couldn’t help but think about skipping D.A.D.A. 

“I don’t like seeing you like this,” he pouted.

You shrugged. “Sorry. Just having a bad day.”

“Why’s it bad? Who hurt you?”

You laughed. “Snape and his stupid essay.”

George flashed his famous smile—the one that made your stomach tighten anxiously. “I’ll have to see about that.”

Despite the Potions essay incident, though, you were a responsible student and never skipped, so you sucked it up and sat through two hours of scratching quills in Umbridge’s class. Normally soothing, the sounds of quills scraping against parchment made you want to scream. You were relieved when the final bell rang and you escape to your dorm. All you wanted now was a nap.

Your room was empty when you arrived. You sighed with relief—at least one thing was going right. Your bag hit the ground with a thud as you tore off your sweater, your body aching for your cool sheets. 

You pulled back your blankets to reveal a small brown box. Curious, you tore inside it. Right away, a note with scribbled words fell out.

Hope you feel better soon, love! I want to see that pretty smile of yours. –George

You couldn’t help yourself—you smiled. Beneath the note was a collection of your favorite chocolates, a few samples of Weasleys’ daydream charms, and a few stink bombs.

At the bottom of the box was another note: Set these off in Snape’s office. That’ll teach him for assigning homework!

You laughed, your heart warming with love for your best friend… Hopefully, more than a best friend, one day.


End file.
